


you don't know what's changed

by tsuzurao



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Chaos Theory Spoilers, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the moment you came to, the moment your vision cleared up and forced you into a new reality that was completely <em>wrong</em>, absolutely fucking <em>messed up</em>, where you were stuffed into a body that's your size but feels too tight, the other Max has been trying to claw her way back up from where she'd been pushed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know what's changed

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about the lastest episode and this happened.
> 
> also i couldn't. really describe what i was going for in the tags. like i know but hell if i can word it. i'm still surprised i was even able to write this. but yeah.

           Everything is wrong. It only takes you seconds to figure it out.

           You're on the border of freaked out and panicked at record speed. For a moment, you can't even breathe, and the eyes of everyone in the Vortex Club bore into you, judge you, like you're what's strange, like you're the one out of place and acting odd.

           So you pick yourself up and you run.

           Your entire body hurts. Running makes breathing even harder. Your stomach feels like it's about to explode and make a mess of you on the campus grounds. Your skin is too tight because it isn't yours.

           Nothing here is yours, not even your body.

 

           Seeing Chloe ends up being more than you can stand, and you're back in your dorm room before curfew that night, stomach still turning. William had offered to let you stay with them instead of making the trip back to campus, but you couldn't. You need time to think. You also didn't want to end up vomiting in their bathroom sink.

           At least your room isn't that much different. The wall next to your bed is still covered in polaroids, though the contents have changed, namely the inclusion of people from the Vertex Club. You're choosing to ignore those for the moment, if only to make some room in the mess that is currently your own mind.

           You can't even begin to fathom how badly you've screwed up this time. Just when you thought you finally - _finally_ \- did something right for once. You wanted to do something good for Chloe, something you could feel proud of yourself for because you were going to improve her life. But then everything came crashing down around you before you could really feel like you did something worthwhile.

           Your head is killing you. You have no idea how you're supposed to right your mistakes.

           Someone knocks on your door, quick and sharp, and you almost don't answer, except the knocking becomes more insistent and it's killer on your headache. You climb out of bed and drag yourself to the door.

           "Maxine," says Victoria, and your eyes widen at the sight of her. She slips into your room before you can say anything back. "What happened to you today? I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up."

           "Uh," you say. You close the door, even though you want to make Victoria leave so you can be alone. Your world is already upside down as is without Victoria speaking to you of her own free will, in a friendly way no less, if the jumble of your memories from earlier are to be trusted.

           "Are you going to answer me, Maxine?" Victoria asks, right hand propped at her hip, eyes narrowed.

           You swallow. You're starting to feel sweat prickle at the back of your neck. "It's Max, remember?" you say, your voice cracking.

           Victoria rolls eyes. "Yeah, I know, whatever," she says, and she sounds a bit more like the Victoria Chase you know. You take a closer look at her and realize she's pissed - at you again, unsurprisingly - but it feels different.

           Victoria sits herself on your bed, crossing her legs. She stares you down even though you're still standing. After a moment she sighs.

           "Seriously, Max," she says. Her lips turn into a thin line. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you ate something disgusting and you're trying not to throw up."

           Once again, you're shocked that Victoria isn't talking to you like she's trying to step on you with her expensive heels. Your stomach knots up harder, and it takes everything you have to not vomit up whatever is in there right now.

           In the back of your mind, you know this has happened before, not necessarily this and not necessarily with _you_ , but you've seen Victoria sit on your bed at some point.

           "Max," Victoria says. You zone back in and she's still staring at you. "Come here." She pats down next to her, and you want to not be standing so badly you don't bother protesting.

           Nothing feels right, though. Not even your bed.

           Victoria leans down to look at you in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asks.

           "I," you say. Your hands curl into fists over your knees. "I don't know."

           Victoria's eyes dart over your face, lips pursed just a bit. "All right," she says, and she pushes you onto your back.

           You gasp and don't react fast enough to keep Victoria from hovering over you. Again, you feel like you've been here before, but the memory is blurred, like you took a picture and moved at the wrong moment and ruined the whole shot.

           "V-Victoria," you stammer. You freak out as Victoria starts to close the gap between you and her. Your hands flail before landing on her shoulders and pushing her back. "What are you doing?"

           "You've never said no before," Victoria says with a smile.

           You know that. Somehow you know that. You also know what Victoria's lipstick tastes like, but you've never kissed her.

           Victoria's head is cocked to the side, exposing her throat, and you want, but it's not _you_.

           There's another Max inside you; a Max whose memories you don't share; a Max who barely speaks to the people you know; a Max who is a member of the Vortex Club. A Max who's friends with Victoria Chase. A Max who's been intimate with Victoria Chase.

           And the moment you came to, the moment your vision cleared up and forced you into a new reality that was completely _wrong_ , absolutely fucking _messed up_ , where you were stuffed into a body that's your size but feels too tight, the other Max has been trying to claw her way back up from where she'd been pushed down.

           You can feel her, and you're not supposed to be here. None of this was supposed to happen.

           Victoria leans in again, and this time you don't stop her.

 

           Your head and stomach still hurt when you wake up the next morning, the sun blinding through the windows. The alarm on your phone is going off, but you put a stop to that as soon as you muster up the strength to move. Looking at the time, you see it has actually been going off for a while now and you're an hour late getting up.

           There's a note by your phone, likely left by Victoria. You don't read it. You get out of bed and dress yourself, and then you exit your room.

           You have to fix what you messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
